


Only Three Minutes

by FurtherFromGod



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Tentacle, Tentacle Job, Tentacle Sex, adventure zone tentacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurtherFromGod/pseuds/FurtherFromGod
Summary: Slightly moving his hand to the left, one of the tentacles began to snake their way up Kravitz’s leg.  The reaper jumped, looking down to see what had touched him.“Are we interrupting you?”  Lucricia asked, and all eyes were on Kravitz.  Taako joined them, a shit-eating grin on his face.  The reaper stared at him in complete shock, with an expression that said “What the fuck are you thinking?”“No, no, I’m sorry.  I’m fine, please continue.”Both Lucrecia and Taako obliged.





	Only Three Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my first ever sin, I'm ready for hell

If Taako knew that this meeting would be so damn long, he would have come up with an excuse to miss it. He wasn’t even sure what it was about at this point, something about expanding on the moon base? He had the idea to expand on the kitchen, maybe then he’d be able to actually make something he wanted to. It was hard to use magic in such a tiny kitchen.  
The only thing that made this meeting bearable was who he had been sat next to.  
His boyfriend looked completely enraptured in the meeting. As the Director talked about Gods-know-what, he took extensive notes, almost copying her words exactly. He nodded and shook his head, his dreads rocking back and forth with mesmerizing moveming. The gold bands on them glinted in the light, and they matched the exact color of his eyes. Taako smiled to himself, eyes returning to the director.  
He nudged Kravitz, gently in the side. “Hey,” he whispered, nudging him again. “Hey.”  
“Yes?” the reaper asked, voice low and quiet.  
“I’m bored.”  
“Then pay attention.”  
“That’s what’s boring.”  
“Then why did you come?” Kravitz asked, voice a little louder. Lucrecia shot him a look, which Kravitz returned with an apologetic look. She returned her attention to her presentation, addressing the rest of the room. They were seated in a round-table sort of arrangement, with their various companions before them. Angus was not there, however, as he was very busy down on the mainland with a case.  
“Let’s get out of here, I want to go out,” Taako whined, his voice still somehow almost silent.  
“No,” Kravitz protested, keeping his eyes firmly on the director.  
Taako rolled his eyes, crossed his legs, then uncrossed them. He looked at the surface of the table again, then back to Kravitz.  
“If we go, I’ll let you fuck me.”  
At this, Kravitz’s dark skin flushed red among his cheeks and ears. He cleared his throat, as quietly as possible, and decided to move his eyes to meet Taako’s. “Tempting, but no. I need to hear this.”  
Well, Taako had put himself in a bit of a predicament here. Upon the mention of sex, he realized that now it was all he could think about. He bounced his foot, his heels clicking against the floor. If anyone noticed the sound, they didn’t mention it. He looked over at Kravitz again, and made up his mind.  
Pulling his wand from his pocket, he held his hand under the table and pointed it to the floor.  
“I cast black tentacle,” he whispered so softly that even Kravitz didn’t hear him.  
Upon demand, three black, long arms reachedup from the floor and tapped against Taako’s leg, as if asking for directions. He tucked away his wand and brought his arms up to the tabletop, and using his right hand, waved it back and forth. The tentacles beneath copied his movements, and he smiled in success. Leaning back, he put his new pets to work. They would last only three minutes, so he better use them well.  
Slightly moving his hand to the left, one of the tentacles began to snake their way up Kravitz’s leg. The reaper jumped, looking down to see what had touched him.  
“Are we interrupting you?” Lucricia asked, and all eyes were on Kravitz. Taako joined them, a shit-eating grin on his face. The reaper stared at him in complete shock, with an expression that said “What the fuck are you thinking?”  
“No, no, I’m sorry. I’m fine, please continue.”  
Both Lucrecia and Taako obliged.  
Kravitz looked forward, trying to keep his expression neutral. He focused on the Director as the tentacle began to move its way up his thigh. He shot a look at Taako, and for a moment, the elf was afraid that his boyfriend would tell him to stop. He would, of course, if he asked. But Kravitz’s expression was different.  
It said “bring it on.”  
Taako grinned, and turned his attention back to the meeting.  
Tapping his fingers in the air, the tentacles below began to fiddle with the button of Kravitz’s pants. After a moment of struggle, they came undone. The reaper sat forward, on the edge of his seat, egging Taako on. The tentacles searched for another moment, and the reaper winced.  
Bingo.  
The tentacles began to rub against the reaper, and his expression began to slightly falter, his cockiness turning to heavy breathing. Taako continued, knowing exactly what turned his boyfriend on. Moving the tentacle in an expert way, he pulled out his boyfriend’s dick.  
Turning his eyes once more to his boyfriend, Taako raised an eyebrow as if to ask “are you sure?”  
Kravitz looked back to the meeting, to his notes, closed his eyes, and shot him a look.  
Taako continued. Tracing his finger back and forth on the table, he tentacles moved as well. Up and down Kravitz’s large cock, the appendages moved expertly. The reaper’s expression melted into complete ecstasy as they tightened, loosened, tightened again. They’d played with tentacles just once before, thought it had been much more intense than this.  
Watching his boyfriend’s face melt just made Taako want to keep going. He began to move his fingers faster, and Kravitz’s chest jumped forward. A couple people gave him looks, but he smiled and tried to play it off as a cough. Not fooling the elf, he continued. Kravitz clamped a hand over his own mouth, trying to look relaxed instead of drowning in the feeling. His cock twitched, and Taako knew he had him where he wanted him.  
Taako froze his hand, and the tentacles froze along with it. Kravitz made a low sound, looking with full attention to Taako. The elf shot another satisfied look, and began to pull his hand away. He knew that Kravitz was close, that he was just a couple moves from an orgasm. But he wouldn’t give that satisfaction unless the reaper asked.  
“All you have to do is say ‘please’.”  
Kravitz looked around the room, eyes almost glowing. He looked back to Taako, who grinned crookedly.  
“The spell only lasts for another fifteen seconds.”  
Well, shit.  
“Please, let me cum,” Kravitz whispered, voice trembling sexily.  
Taako debated on letting the spell die, to let Kravitz sit there for a while. But that was too cruel, even for him. He moved his hand forward, violently taking hold and moving all three tentacles down the reaper’s cock. They all moved in perfect unison, overlapping and twisting around Kravitz. He groaned again, covering it with a cough. And then, it happened.  
Kravitz doubled over onto the table with a thud that shook everyone. At this point, they were trying to ignore him, so no one mentioned it. Taako sat up straight, paying perfect attention. Meanwhile, under the table, Kravitz had just climaxed so hard that his legs were shaking. He shook, biting his tongue as the tentacles gathered every bit of seed that spilled.  
“You fucker,” he whispered through clenched teeth. The tentacles dissolved, taking any evidence with them.  
“That seems to cover everything, does anyone have any questions?”  
Taako raised his hand, to which Lucrecia reluctantly nodded.  
“When’s the next meeting?”  
Kravitz made a sound that make Taako almost laugh out loud.


End file.
